Momentos
by The Phoenix Feather
Summary: Uma série de one-shots envolvendo meu casal preferido de Kaleido Star, LaylaxYuri, e alguns personagens originais. Leiam e Comentem.


**Olá, olá! Depois de muito tempo resolvi voltar com um one-shot, por hora.**

**Será parte de uma série estrelando meu pairing preferindo de Kaleido, Layla e Yuri, e alguns OCs de minha autoria, que já apareceram em outras fica minhas. Não há ordem temporal pré-definida, vou escrever conforme me der na telha hahaha.**

**Como de praxe, Kaleido Star não pertence a mim, e sim a Junichi Sato e à Gonzo Digimation.**

**Aproveitem!**

Reminiscência

É engraçado como as coisas acontecem. Sempre tive quase tudo sob meu controle absoluto, tentando viver para agradar meu pai, que não havia se recuperado desde a morte de minha mãe, procurando conseguir sua atenção, e ao mesmo tempo, me descobrir como pessoa.

Nunca fui a criança/adolescente difícil. Estava sempre dedicada a meus treinos e aos estudos, não havia tempo ou espaço para malcriações.

Esse status se alterou, por algum tempo, no início de meu período adulto, em que vivi uma mescla de volta à infância, em certos aspectos, e de amadurecimento. Digo volta à infância pela superação de comportamentos que nutri a partir da morte de mamãe, como a supressão de minhas emoções, as quais eu considerava sinal de fraqueza e motivo de infelicidade para meu pai.

Foi durante essa época que cometi o que por meses julguei como o mais estúpido, terrível e infeliz erro da minha vida. Hoje, considero provavelmente uma das melhores coisas que poderia me ter ocorrido. Ou, melhor dizendo, nos ter ocorrido.

A receita do desastre? Meu antigo parceiro de trapézio – meu primeiro e único amor - uma garrafa de vinho tinto seco e uma festa para comemoração de sucesso simultâneo na Broadway e no Palco Kaleido, ironicamente, da peça Legend of Phoenix. Caso esteja se perguntando, lembro-me de absolutamente tudo naquela noite. Se fomos inconsequentes, minha resposta é não, havíamos feito tudo como sempre, talvez um pouco mais alegres pela influência da bebida, mas nada demais. Foi literalmente uma grande surpresa quando o resultado do teste saiu.

Mas é claro que para meu pai, fora o auge da estupidez; um escândalo, que atrapalharia sobremaneira minha carreira e mancharia a reputação dele como pai. "Já que você é independente o bastante para decidir continuar essa tragédia, pode ir morar com seu marido, sim, porque no mínimo se ele tem algum grau de responsabilidade e senso, é isso que ele será a partir de agora. Não sei como vocês vão se virar, mas lhe desejo boa sorte nessa nova etapa das suas vidas. E, Layla... Tentem ser discretos." Belíssimo eufemismo para "Saia de minha casa e não volte nunca mais, e não me arranje mais problemas com essa criança."

Francamente, o que ele esperava? Que eu punisse meu filho por um descuido de seus pais? Eu e Yuri sempre concordamos em quase tudo, e essa decisão não era exceção. Quando começamos nossas carreiras, as pessoas se surpreendiam com aqueles jovens de 15 e 16 anos que já agiam como adultos. Com o tempo isso só se intensificou.

Assim, oficialmente me mudei para o apartamento dele à beira da praia. Nos casamos apenas no civil, nada como aquelas cerimônias exuberantes que se esperaria de um casal como nós. Se bem que é um luxo que aprendi a dispensar. Uma festa grande, como as que meu pai dava todos os anos em meu aniversário, em que ele escolhia os próprios convidados, sem nunca questionar se era o que eu queria ou não. Vazia de significado. Nossas testemunhas foram Kalos e Sarah, e Macquarie e Cathy, pelo simples motivo que eram os únicos que realmente precisavam saber dessa informação, por razões puramente trabalhistas. Confesso ter relutado em relação a Sarah, que pela experiência não conseguia manter o bico calado, mas dadas as circunstâncias, mesmo ela se rendeu à armação.

O próximo passo, inicialmente a meu contragosto, foi nos mudarmos para Paris. Digo a meu contragosto pois já tínhamos criado uma alternativa: iria me retirar dos trabalhos na Broadway sob recomendação médica, para tratar de nova lesão no ombro, sem previsão de retorno. Era perfeito: poderia me afastar sem causar alarde, e Yuri poderia continuar trabalhando efetivamente como produtor das peças do Kaleido _in loco_. Mas ele mesmo achou arriscado demais permanecer na cidade em que éramos tão conhecidos. "A vantagem de Paris é que se pode desaparecer com facilidade. Além disso, há uma pessoa que quero que você conheça."

Ele se referia à sua avó, Maryann Brass, professora de História da Arte na Universidade de Paris, a quem eu apenas conhecera de vista na primeira vez que havíamos vindo para Paris juntos, no Festival Internacional de Circo. Sendo sincera, não creio que teríamos conseguido passar por aqueles quatro meses sem sua ajuda. Não é que eu e meu marido não nos entendêssemos, mas sim, que as exigências agora eram diferentes.

Não vou mentir, não foi fácil. Por vezes nos perguntamos se seríamos capazes de criar nosso filho da maneira correta, afinal de contas, ao contrário do que as aparências indicariam, não éramos decididamente o modelo de pais, pois tivéramos poucos exemplos, no meu caso, materno, e no dele, paterno. A avó dele me serviu como a mãe que me faltou desde os sete anos.

Nosso exemplo paterno foi um amigo de Maryann, Nikolay Kolyenko, se bem que por pouco tempo: ele faleceu por volta de nosso segundo mês em Paris em consequência de uma cirrose hepática. Pode me questionar, em que um bêbado ajudaria, mas te direi: em muito. Com seu jeito torto de ser, o diretor do curso de artes cênicas da Universidade de Paris nos mostrou duas coisas em essência: não é necessária a perfeição para se ensinar alguém a ser correto, mas cinco coisas: amor, dedicação, honestidade, ética e esperança. "Sabe garoto, falhei com muitas pessoas nessa vida, mas se acertei com você, então estou redimido, e posso descansar em paz." Emblemático, não? Não sei se quero entender, prefiro guardar a imagem do homem que conheci e que muito nos ensinou.

Enquanto na cidade luz, moramos na casa em que ele havia ficado após o incidente com Kalos que resultou na performance da técnica fantástica e no não fechamento do Kaleido Star, o único período em que o odiei com todas as minhas forças desde que nos conhecemos. Lá, ele voltou a pintar e começou a ensinar pintura em tela, além de pesquisar novas tecnologias e coreografias para o Kalos. Um homem de muitos talentos esse meu marido, sempre o admirarei por isso... e por me aguentar. Sim, sou consciente de minha teimosia, meu orgulho e irredutibilidade. Mas não conte a ele dessa segunda parte, afinal, algumas coisas devem permanecer como estão... além do que ele provavelmente já está ciente disso.

Ah, a dádiva do anonimato! É evidente que não arriscávamos muito, mas pudemos passar relativamente despercebidos no bairro, e misturando-nos no mar de pessoas que circulavam pela cidade, disfrutamos de pequenas alegrias que nunca imaginei: sentir os primeiros movimentos de nosso bebê nos altos de Monmartre, pendurar um cadeado na ponte dos apaixonados como dois bobos (suponho que tenham sido os hormônios na época, mas achei lindo.), visitamos como de praxe, os pontos turísticos principais, mas tudo com os guias mais animados e informados que se poderia conseguir. Sora uma vez comentara que a França combinava com ele, e não era para menos: Yuri conhecia praticamente cada pedacinho daquela cidade como a palma de sua mão, além do país em geral, afinal, passara grande parte do que conseguia se lembrar de sua infância e início da adolescência por lá, com os avós, seguindo-se da morte de seu pai.

"Se sua preocupação em sair de Cape Mary era me tirar de casa, não se preocupe, não poderia me sentir mais em casa do que aqui." Sim, era um dom, enxergar o lado bom e o lado ruim das coisas e conciliá-los harmonicamente. Podia ser para sempre assim: nós dois e o bebê, na tranquilidade de Paris. Mas sabíamos que não seria tão simples transferir uma vida inteira de um país a outro.

Vivemos quatro meses e meio de pura paz, até que mais uma reviravolta tomou lugar. Nossos antigos colegas vieram nos visitar, ou melhor, nos convocar para uma viagem a Moscou. Precisavam de um tradutor para mediar o contato com os artistas russos, pelo menos no início. Yuri foi contra desde o princípio. Super protetor como só ele, não suportava a ideia de nos deixar para trás no final da gravidez, e muito menos de nos levar junto. No fim, acabamos indo, com o apoio mais uma vez da dona Maryann.

Em Moscou, conhecemos um circo simples, mas muito bem estruturado, cuja estrela principal tinha problemas em casa e nem sempre podia participar dos shows, seu parceiro estava ferido, e para variar, figurava mais uma daquelas acrobacias que todos julgam impossível. Mas não, dessa vez não foi Sora quem a realizou, e sim Yuri. Curioso, não? Mais curioso ainda foi que desde a noite anterior à nossa viagem, ele estava tendo pesadelos que diziam respeito ao seu pai e possivelmente ao pouco tempo que vivera na Rússia. O que ele via, não poderei saber nunca, mas que o perturbava em demasia, isso era certo. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes despertei para encontrá-lo à beira da janela fitando o nada, ou mesmo tive de acordá-lo para impedir que se engasgasse no próprio desespero. Era assustador. A cereja do bolo veio quando voltei a ver Fool. Esquisito, não? Ele me aparecer justamente quando eu estava impossibilitada de fazer qualquer coisa pelo palco. Descobri depois que o motivo era outro. Aparentemente era porque agora ele também podia vê-lo, e eu por hora carregava no ventre seu filho. Isso já havia acontecido antes, com os pais dele, descobrimos em seguida.

Como disse antes, é curioso como as coisas acontecem e fogem de nosso controle. Conheci uma face da história de sua família que nenhum de nós havia sequer imaginado. Nada é o que parece. Antes órfão de pai e filho único, agora ele tinha duas irmãs, sendo uma gêmea, um meio irmão, um padrasto e uma mãe que o amava sobremaneira e não o havia abandonado, como ele sempre acreditara. Mas isto é outra história que não compete a mim explorar, mesmo porque é muito complexa e cheia de nuances que não saberia dizer.

Foi em Moscou, meses antes do previsto, que nosso filho nasceu, numa noite assustadoramente tempestuosa, apesar da primavera. Seria muito perigoso sair para um hospital com o tempo, de modo que permanecemos na sede da trupe. Não sou uma pessoa de fazer frescuras e reclamar por nada, mas foi a pior sensação pensar que a vida dele poderia estar em risco por ser prematuro e não termos acesso a todo o serviço hospitalar. Nada, nem mesmo a dor superava essa minha preocupação. Eu só queria que ele ficasse bem. Dizem que nesse momento as mulheres invariavelmente sentem-se vulneráveis e buscam apoio em alguma figura presente que lhes remeta principalmente sua mãe. Eu só conseguia pensar em como queria que ela realmente estivesse do meu lado como quando era criança e caía de bicicleta, de suas mãos delicadas acariciando meus cabelos e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, que iria passar. Pensava em meu pai, e como, de seu jeito torto ele me ensinara a ser forte, suficientemente ambiciosa e perseverante para lutar por meus objetivos. Dele herdara o orgulho e a teimosia. O tempo parecia passar vagarosamente, mas é essa a impressão que a dor te traz. Depois de algumas horas, seu pensamento também é lentificado pelo cansaço.

Por vezes a única coisa que efetivamente me trazia de volta à realidade era Yuri, que em momento algum soltou minha mão ou saiu de meu lado; de vez em quando dizia alguma coisa para distrair ou acalmar, quando a dor piorava, só roçava o polegar sobre o dorso de minha mão. Sora também estava lá, e permaneceria até o fim, ainda que lhe dissessem o oposto. Ela trouxera o padrasto de Yuri, que ficara confinado à construção pela chuva. Sorte a nossa que ele era médico e nos orientou durante todo o processo. Leon manteve-se à distância, mas estava por lá. Devia muito a ele, que estava comigo no momento em que o trabalho de parto começou. Sim, as ironias da vida.

"Tente descansar um pouco, não vai demorar muito. Já está indo muito bem, mas vou precisar que dê tudo de si daqui pra frente." Assenti com a cabeça à orientação. Estava exausta, minhas pernas estavam dormentes e minha respiração difícil. Em torno de dez empurrões foram suficientes para que seu choro agudo ecoasse pela sala. Era muito pequenino, mas saudável. Inicialmente, ele foi entregue ao pai, para que me recuperasse É impressionante como todo o cansaço se dissipa em pouco tempo; talvez seja esse o tal instinto materno. Logo foi minha vez de recebe-lo nos braços. Quando mais nova, sempre achei exagerada a reação dos pais e mães em relação a recém-nascidos, e agora lá estava eu, olhando para ele daquele jeito bobo e admirado, como toda mãe de primeira viagem. Lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos, ainda não acreditava que podíamos ter criado algo tão lindo, e apesar de tudo, ali estávamos. Caí no sono em alguns minutos, acordando já em minha cama, com a movimentação do colchão ao Yuri se levantar. Logo voltei a dormir, tinha que aproveitar enquanto ainda podia.

Decidimos pelo nome de Aaron, em homenagem ao pai dele. Você entenderia se o tivesse conhecido, mesmo que como eu, apenas através de memórias, algumas delas doces, outras amargas, mas todas com sua devida importância, que fizeram dele uma pessoa admirável, com suas qualidades e, evidentemente, inúmeros defeitos... Mas, pensando bem, quem é perfeito?

Despertei pela segunda vez com um perfume que eu sentia desde que me conheci por gente. E só uma pessoa no mundo ainda usava essa essência. Abri meus olhos para encontrar os de meu pai, que brincava com o neto carinhosamente. Por minutos acreditei ser apenas uma ilusão criada pela sonolência, que desapareceria e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Não havia motivo algum para que ele estivesse na Rússia. Toquei seu terno feito sob medida, a textura era muito real, assim como o beijo na fronte que recebi em seguida. _"Trouxe seu café da manhã, precisa se alimentar bem para conseguir cuidar desse garoto forte. Não foi a decisão mais correta aquela que tomei, mas vejo que vocês se saíram muito bem até o presente momento. Que tal mudarmos um pouco as regras? Não os quero longe para sempre, será que você aceitaria as desculpas de seu pai?" _Na hora não sabia se ria ou se chorava... Apenas o abracei, como se ele apenas houvesse retornado de mais uma de suas longas viagens de negócios. _"Minha linda menina... Sua mãe estaria orgulhosa."_

Acabamos nos estendendo algum tempo além do necessário para que o bebê pudesse viajar com segurança, e por três anos moramos em Moscou com a família de Yuri. Durante esse tempo, voltei a dançar e participamos de algumas peças com a trupe Cravo (**AN:** sim, o nome é referente à flor.), e meu pai nos visitava sempre que podia.

Voltamos a Cape Mary para o casamento de Sora e Leon, onde ficaremos indeterminadamente, devido à posse de Yuri como novo diretor do Kaleido Star. Quanto a mim, por hora tenho muitos afazeres na função de mãe para voltar a trabalhar em Nova Iorque, mas não pretendo abandonar tudo.

Mas quem dirá... Só o tempo. Nós somos muito pequenos para prever tudo que nos aguarda. Às vezes, a solução é deixar tudo fluir naturalmente, e eventualmente, tudo se acerta. Alguns erros se tornam acertos... E outros sempre serão erros, não podemos nos iludir.

Mas, como diria um certo bêbado, nossos erros nos moldam, se soubermos aprender com eles... Só não podemos deixar a oportunidade passar.

Jamais.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**Razoável para um retorno. Peço desculpas aos leitores que me acompanham pela minha ausência, tive um bloqueio, mas pretendo continuar a minha fic mais atual e atualizar essa daqui de vez em quando, que como eu disse, será uma série de one-shots :D**

**Se você quer saber mais sobre o período na Rússia, procure pela fic Spring in Russia.**

**Espero voltar logo com novas atualizações dessa e de Episódio Zero.**

**Até breve!**


End file.
